Fifteen Secrets - Rom and Ram
by Lost Idea Alchemist
Summary: A series of one-shots containing information you may or may not know about the characters from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Warning: canon is barely even a guideline in this. Second up: Rom and Ram!
And here's something new that I was inspired to write while trying to force out acceptable chapters of TSCM or WWC… the Fifteen Secrets series. Enjoy!

Also, this thing will kinda butcher the Neptunia universe canon. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or anything associated with it.

Fifteen Secrets: Rom and Ram. Countdown… start!

* * *

1\. Rom and Ram are not actually from Lowee. The pair of them was born in a house in Leanbox's mountains shortly before it was ransacked by monsters. Their dying mother begged Blanc, who stumbled across the aftermath, to take the twins in. Blanc, an orphan herself, agreed without hesitation.

2\. The twins chose their color schemes to reflect their personalities. Ram, preferring pink, is outspoken, energetic, and prone to reacting based on her emotions. Rom, preferring blue, is much calmer, quiet and even shy at times, and sensitive. Both of them are sneaky and mischievous, something that often annoys Blanc to no end.

3\. All three sisters have dangerous tempers. Blanc, acting of hair-triggers, is most well-known for hers, with the fact being cemented when she single-handedly ended skirmishes on the Lowee-Lastation border. Ram can hold grudges and make life miserable for anyone who annoys her, and those episodes can last even months. Rom, however, has only lost her temper twice. The first time she did, the Lowee Basilicom needed to be rebuilt.

4\. The second and last time Rom lost her temper was during the incident with CFW Trick. Most of the details are classified, but there are many witnesses who recall CFW Trick hiding at the Global Expo and never coming out again. His remains were in so many pieces that the police and investigators got tired of counting and documenting them after reaching over _fifteen thousand_.

5\. This is why Blanc _always_ drops whatever she's doing and spends time with the twins whenever she sees Rom getting annoyed, as opposed to her much more common disappointed state.

6\. Ram is actually the younger twin. When they were born, their tech-geek mother gave the first twin, Rom, her name based on a computer's CD drive. Ram, in turn, was named after a hard drive's built-in memory. Had they not been twins, Ram would very likely have been named 'Cd' instead.

7\. Originally, Ram and Rom didn't look anything like Blanc, who had red hair with black streaks and piercing blue eyes. An incident in Leanbox's Basilicom where all three of them made contact with Sharicite altered Blanc's looks to match the twins.

8\. That same incident robbed Ram of the chance to become Lowee's CPU, when her energy shrank to match Rom's and Blanc was given the excess. None of the sisters are aware of this; in fact, Vert is the only one who noticed the changes.

9\. Blanc hates almost everyone. Ram hates anyone who looks creepy or who makes Rom sad. Rom only hates one person: Chika Hakozaki. This is because Blanc and the twins used to live with Vert in her Basilicom before moving to Lowee, and one of the reasons they moved was because Chika's fanaticism was driving Blanc insane.

10\. Conversely, Blanc likes her sisters, Mina, Vert, Cave, 5pb, and Arfoire. Ram likes anyone who is nice to her and Rom and most of the CPUs and the CPU candidates, Rom, however, doesn't like anyone outside of Lowee's Basilicom, except for Nepgear, who she considers her other older sister.

11\. After the four nations settled down and the CPUs agreed to end all hostilities, Rom was officially named the CPU candidate for Leanbox. She still lives in Lowee's Basilicom, and to avoid political issues, does so under the title of Ambassador. Should Lowee and Leanbox ever go to war against each other, Rom would be required to fight her own sisters, but with how close Blanc and Vert are, there's no chance of that happening.

12\. In fact, despite her job as an Ambassador, Rom does not report to Vert about anything Blanc doesn't feel comfortable sharing. Vert and everyone in Leanbox's Basilicom is fully aware of this, and no one has _ever_ pressed Rom to do her job properly.

13\. After the four nations agreed to peace, Lowee's capital city wasn't in best condition. It was actually Ram who designed how it should look, completely by accident. After being shown a drawing of fancy colorful towers and buildings, Blanc observed that she wouldn't mind if the city looked liked that. Mina overheard her and quietly got things arranged to rebuild the city according to the drawing. Thanks to that, Lowee's capital is now known as the City of High Spirits.

14\. In their teenage years, Rom and Ram vowed to each other to never fall in love or get married. The reason is simple: neither twin wants anyone else to become the most important person in the other's life. Blanc fully approves, and all of Lowee's men know not to try anything with either twin.

15\. When Vert eventually retired, Rom took over as the CPU of Leanbox. She then named Arfoire her CPU Candidate and gave Cave the Oracle's position. Not wanting to leave Chika jobless, even if she did hate the woman, Rom arranged for Chika to handle the organizational work regarding 5pb's concerts and tours. Once Ram took over from Blanc as Lowee's CPU, the twins merged Lowee and Leanbox into one nation.

* * *

The End.

Fifteen Secrets will be a series involving the following (in no particular order): Blanc (done), Neptune and Nepgear, Rom and Ram (done), Vert and Chika, Noire and Uni, Cave and 5pb, the Oracles, Arfoire, and Plutia. Possibilities may also include IF and Compa, Linda and Warechu, and The Trio: MarvelousAQL, Tekken, and CyberConnect2.

Peace out!

L.I.A.


End file.
